Young Justice: Sports League
by Nardragon
Summary: We all love sport. We love playing it and we love watching...so how much will we love it when the team takes on the league in epic sport matches. A series of one-shots where the team and league face in...well any sport you can think off. Ch.1 Paintball!


I am planning to do a series of one-shots with family bonding games between the team and league. I'll probably do each one in a different year of the team so I'll tell you before each chapter the year and who's on the team and the league. The first one ~ Paintball!

* * *

Year 1

Members on the team

Dick/ Nightwing

Kaldur/Aqualad

Wally/ Kid Flash

Conner/ Superboy

Artemis

M'gaan/ Miss Martian

Zatanna

Raquel/Rocket

Tula/ Aquagirl

Garth/ Tempest

Mal

Karen/ Bumblebee

Garfield/ Beast Boy

Barbara/ Batgirl

Jason/ Robin

Members on the League (participating)

Bruce/ Batman

Clark/ Superman

Diana/ Wonder Woman

J'onn/ Martian Manhunter

Barry/ Flash

Dinah/ Black Canary

Oliver/ Green Arrow

Billy/ Captain Marvel

Hal/ Green Lantern

John/ Green Lantern

Orin/ Aquaman

Patrick/ Plastic Man

Ray/ The Atom

Shayera/Hawkgirl

Carter/ Hawkman

* * *

"Why are we encouraging gun war-fare?" Diana asked picking up the weapon.

"Come on Diana, it's not gun war-fare. It's fun war-fare." Clark said.

"How long were you waiting to say that?" Bruce asked.

"Just came up with it actually."

"I just think we should not be promoting this kind of thing among the team…and some of the members of the league as well." She said looking past the two men. Bruce and Clark followed her gaze. They saw Billy waving his gun. He was running down Garfield and Jason. Clark laughed at the sight.

"Di, we're here to have fun. The kids aren't going to want to start running around with real guns." Clark said.

"She's just having second thoughts about bringing her protégée to join the team." Bruce said.

"How did you know I took a protégée?"

"We're your best friends; you really didn't think we believed you keep going home just to see your mother." Bruce said.

"Aren't there other games we can partake win with the team."

"Sure, but this is really fun. Watch." Bruce said, he brought up his gun and fired at Clark. Clark hadn't put on any of his cameo gear yet, so his white T-shirt was stained with a large blue spot.

"Bruce!"

Bruce and Diana laughed. "Try it." Bruce said. She picked up her gun and fired her at Clark.

"Guys! Come on! We're on the same team." He looked down at his ruined T-shirt.

"Relax boy scout, it will wash out."

"You two were right this is fun."

"Well isn't that great." Clark said with a huff.

"Alright, get on the rest of your gear, we almost ready to start." Bruce said. He turned away and Clark stuck his tongue out at his back.

"Alright everyone thanks to Kid Flash's and Nightwing's suggestion we are here to have a paintball game. They said that the team and league needs to have more time spend together and I agreed." Bruce said.

"Well said Batman. We should get to know to each other better. Familiarity means we'll be able to work together better out in the field." Nightwing said

"Please, we all know they just want the chance to wipe the floor with us." Oliver said.

"There's that too." Wally said which made everyone laugh.

"Well it's not going to be easy. We aren't some pushovers, you know." Hal said.

"We know, but we're still going to win." Nightwing said.

"Good luck kids." Barry said.

"Okay, let's just lay down the ground rules. The league is the blue team, the team is red. Winner is decided when all the members of one team has been taken out. Any questions." Bruce asked. "None? Well then let's start. May the best team win."

"We will." Wally called over his shoulder. The team headed in one direction while the league headed in another. They both had their own camps on either ends of the paintball field Bruce had rented for the day.

* * *

"This is going to be so sweet. I'm so going to take down Superman." Garfield said running ahead of the others to their camp.

"Hold up Gar." M'gaan called after him.

"Yeah kid, if anyone is going to take down my brother it will be me." Conner said.

"Well I wanna take down one the big guns of the league." Garfield said.

"What about you Jason? You excited." Nightwing asked the newest member of the team.

"Are you kidding? I not only get to meet some of the biggest heroes who ever lived, but I get to play paintball with them. If I died tomorrow I would die happy."

"Bet you would be really happy when we won." Wally said.

"Alright everyone." Kaldur said. "We'll spilt up into small groups. It will make it easier for us move around. Don't move around on your own. If the other person in your group is taken, radio someone."

"Right boss." Jason said.

"You don't have to call me boss Jason."

"Right chief."

Kaldur sighed and looked at Nightwing. He just shrugged.

"Okay split up."

* * *

If you ever played a game of paintball then you know how intense they can become. Well that's a normal game of paintball. This wasn't your normal game of paintball. This was a game of paintball with a bunch of superhuman, highly skilled, trained and deathly persons. Now they had agreed that most superpowers wouldn't be allowed like super speed, x-ray vision, invisibility and intangibility and flight. Of course there wasn't the need for powers like heat vision or any kind of attacked based power, but Clark and Conner couldn't help their hearing so that was about the only the power they had allowed and only since each side had one person with the ability.

But even without the powers this was still a group of persons who was trained in martial arts, combat, and had espionage level sneaking skills. So yeah this was a paintball game that made all other paintball jealous in caparison. Within the first half an hour the field was alive with sounds of the battle, but either side was so good that despite the fact there were so many stand-offs very few people were going down. But let's get to some of that action shall we.

* * *

The first person to fall was Aquaman, thanks to Barbara. And that seems to set the tone for most of the game, the team moved fast and without mercy. Some of the first to feel this fury was Billy and John. In a ten foot ditch on the team's side of the field Billy Batson and John Stewart were crawling. Batman ad sent the two of them here because he suspected the team would keep some reserves behind for back up. It was their job to ambush the reserves.

Billy kept jumping up and down trying to see out of the ditch.

"Man, I knew I should have changed into the Captain for the game."

"Keep your voice down. We're behind enemy lines."

"I know…" John clamped his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Not so loud."

"Sorry." Billy whispered when his mouth was free.

"Why are you so excited anyway? Don't you do this kind of stuff all the time?"

"No not really. I'm usually so busy with the league I don't get to spend much time with my friends."

"Oh…I see. That's kinda ruff."

"I guess, but it's worth it."

"Did you ever think about joining the Team?"

"A few times. I bet if I had been voted out of the league I probably would have ended up on the team, you know the while back when everyone had just found out I was a kid."

Why did you stay with the league? I could see the attraction of being around kids your own age."

"Well that's part of the reason I didn't join the team. Everyone was so much older than me as Billy, but so much younger than me as the Cap. I guess even though Billy is a kid at the grownup's table in the league, that's still less weird than being the adult _and_ the kid at the teen's table. I mean yeah, now there are a few younger members like Jason and Garfield, but everyone else is a teen."

"Wow Billy. You may be twelve but you sound much older."

"Yeah, some of the Wisdom of Solomon rubs off from the Cap. If only it would help in history class." Billy said with a sigh. Just then the sounds of paint guns firing filled the air.

"Look out." John pulled Billy against the wall the ditch. Red paintballs splattered around them.

"Where are they?" Billy yelled.

"Not sure, run that way." John pushed Billy head of him. Billy ran covering his head. He heard John stumble behind him. He turned around and ran back to him.

"Forget about me kid, run." John said. A line of red appeared on John's back. Billy jumped back, the red paint bullets just missing him. He ran as fast as he could. He needed to get out of ditch or he would be sitting duck. He tried to climb the sides but the dirt keep giving away. He couldn't get up.

"Here take my hand." Someone said. Billy took it without question. The person pulled him up and out of the ditch.

"Thank dude, I owe you…Wally, Nightwing?" Billy was shocked to see the person who had helped him was not on his team.

"Hey least I can do for the guy who brings me nachos."

"Thanks man."

"No prob." Wally brought up his gun and fired once. Red stained the front of Billy cameo vest.

"Dude, not fair."

"Hey, I gave you the chance the run. You decided to use it thanking me. Not my fault." Wally and Nightwing gave him a wave good bye and turned away headed east. Billy threw down his gun.

"Am man!"

* * *

Wally radioed the others to let them know of the latest kill.

"Billy is down. So is John Stewart." He said.

"Alright that brings the count up to five." Kaldur said.

"Five?" Nightwing asked. "I thought it was four."

"I just took out Icon." Artemis said.

"Yeah, well we just lost Mal and Karen." Raquel said.

"This is war. You have to expect casualties." Wally said.

"War? Really Wally? It's a paintball game." Zatanna said.

"Hey when you have 30 heroes facing off with guns it is war, even if those guns are filled with paintballs." Wally said.

"Hey! Is anyone listening to me?" Raquel yelled. "Mal and Karen, as in my partners are down, meaning I'm all alone here and facing the hawks and Hal Jordan here."

"Sorry, who can go assist her?" Kaldur asked.

"Z and I will." Artemis said.

"I'm in the north west sector of the field." Raquel said.

"Right, we'll be right there." Zatanna said. She and Artemis jumped out of the trees they had been using as cover. That was how they had been able to ambush Icon. Quickly checking their coordinates, they headed north keeping to the tree line. The small grove soon gave away to a rocky terrain.

"You know this field is pretty cool for paintball." Zatanna observed.

"Yeah, the area is always changing. Makes it interesting. Gives the players a lot of different options." Artemis said.

"Leave it to Batman to find the best paintball field in the world."

The girls shared a grin but no sooner than they had blue paint splattered the rock right next to them. Both girls dove for cover each jumping behind a different rock.

"Can you see who it is?" Zatanna yelled over to Artemis. The archer peaked out from behind her rock only to have to pull her head back. Blue paintballs were raining everywhere.

"Can't see." She yelled back. Zatanna lay flat on the ground and crawled to the edge of her rock. She set up her gun and indicated to Artemis what she was going to do. Artemis nodded figuring out instantly she was going to give her cover fire. Zatanna only letting her head and arm be exposed returned fire to their unknown attacker. The onslaught eased up and Artemis leapt over her rock. She moved closer to other shooter, but quickly had to find cover again as they turned on her the second she was exposed.

"Crap. Z, I saw who they were. It's GA and Canary." She called out. She heard Zatanna swear.

"No good. GA is a hell of a shot and Canary is not bad herself." Zatanna said.

"No need to tell me." Artemis said. "Give me some cover. I have a plan." Zatanna gave her thumbs up.

Artemis fired over the top of her rock as Zatanna did the same. Both GA and Canary returned fire. Artemis quickly pulled back, while Zatanna kept shooting. She ran around her rock, keeping to the shadows. She made a wide arc around the rocks trying to get behind GA and Canary. So far they didn't seem to notice she wasn't shooting.

She made her way slowly to their spot. She had to admit they choose a good spot to shoot from. From what she could she, they appeared to be in a depression in a large group of rocks. The rock to their back was the heights point in the rock cluster, meaning anyone approaching from the southwest, like she was, would have to climb to the top and have to partly expose themselves before they could get a clean shot. Her only hope was they stayed focus on Zatanna.

She climbed quickly and just glanced over the top. She saw GA and Canary right below her. Neither were focused anywhere but Zatanna. Artemis slowly leaded out, aiming her gun when GA suddenly jumped back. She pulled back her gun and hid behind an outcrop of rock. She could see Ga and Canary, but she was sure they couldn't see her. But she would never get a good shot from this position. Then she saw why GA had jumped back. His shoulder was stained with red.

'_Good shot Z.' _Artemis thought to herself.

"Man. Nice going Dinah." GA said.

"How is it my fault? You left your flank open."

"I did not! And you were supposed to be covering me!"

"I was."

"Obviously not good enough."

"So I have to do everything. Well, should I expect that, considering you left me your laundry."

"You just had to bring that up. Need I remind you said you were going to do the laundry."

"I said I was going to my laundry."

"Your laundry? You live with me."

"So because we live together I'm expected to do all the housework."

"It's the principle of the thing."

"You're just a spoilt little rich boy."

Artemis let out a laugh but covered her mouth afraid they had heard, but they hadn't. They were too busy to notice. Artemis climbed back to the top. From here all they had to do was glance up and she would be seen, but neither did so. It would have been easy to take out Canary right now, but the argument was just too good to end.

"A spoilt rich boy? A spoilt rich boy? Would a spoilt rich boy be a crime fighting vigilante?"

"I thought that was what all you rich boys did in your spear time. And that has nothing to do with what we are talking about."

Zatanna took the chance to look out when the shooting had stopped. She notice Artemis sitting on top of the rock GA and Canary were behind. Artemis caught her looking and waved her over. Curious she came over. She climbed around the back of the rock like Artemis had and stopped when she was next to her. She had to cover her mouth to stop from bursting out laughing.

"So tell me why you couldn't just add my things to load."

"It's not that I couldn't. It's that you expected me too."

"Of course I expected you too. You're my girlfriend."

"I see. So because I'm a girl. I have to do the chores."

"No."

"What is it then?"

"Hello is anyone still coming to help me?" Raquel's voice buzzed in Artemis's and Zatanna's ears. They looked at each other and sighed. They would have like to keep watching. Artemis gave Zatanna a look like 'do you want to?' Zatanna waved her hand giving Artemis the permission to go ahead. Artemis ginned and looked down again.

"God, Ollie. Just get her a ring already." Artemis said. Zatanna couldn't help but burst out laughing. Canary and GA jumped and looked up. As soon as they had Artemis shot Canary.

"How long were you…" Canary started.

"A while." Artemis said.

"It was quite entertaining. We would have stayed longer but Rocket needs us." Zatanna said. The girls jumped over their mentors heads and landed on the ground.

"This is your fault." GA said simply.

"Don't start Oliver!"

"Please get a room. Honestly you two can be worst that her and Wally." Zatanna said.

"I'm serious about the ring thing. It's about time you two get it over with."Artemis said. They continued in their original direction, leaving the couple to their devices.

* * *

In other part of the grounds Dick, Wally, Kaldur and Conner found themselves trapped in a hut under fire from the Atom, Superman, Martian Manhunter and Flash.

"Is anyone close to our area?" Conner asked into the radio.

"We are seriously out gunned here." Wally said. It was true. They had surrounded the hut from every side.

"Tula and I are close to you." Garth said.

"Me and sis are around three minutes away." Garfield said.

"Good, cause we need all the help we can get." Dick said.

Tula and Garth were on the east side of the hut. From their position they were right behind Flash.

"Okay let's go." Garth said. They both aimed when there was the sound of a gun firing twice. Both Tula and Garth looked down to see their chest stained with blue.

"Who got us?" Tula asked.

"No clue." Garth turned in a full circle. "Kaldur, we just got taken out." He radioed.

"By who?" He replied.

"We would like to know that as well."

"Don't worry guys. We are almost there." Garfield said. He and M'gaan had just reached area from the other side.

"Okay, Gar we have to be…"

"Charge!" Garfield ran out fully exposed firing like there was no tomorrow. All the leaguers turned their fire on Garfield.

"No way!" Conner said looking out from the hut. "Guys you have to come see Gar." The others piled up at the window.

"Amazing." Kaldur said.

"Impossible." Wally said.

Garfield was using his animal reflexes to weave in and out of the league's attack.

"Go Gar!" Dick yelled. Superman and the Atom turned their attention back to the hut.

"Wu-oh." Wally said. They all pulled their heads back inside as blue paintballs splattered the wall.

Outside Garfield had taken a flying leap, raining down paintballs of hell from above. He caught Martian Manhunter but the others took cover.

"Let's go before they start firing again." Wally said. The four of them ran out of the hut shooting like crazy. The leaguers fired back, while they retreated. They fell back to the tree line and disappeared.

"Gar, that was so sick." Wally said holding up his. Garfield high fived him.

"I know right. Did you see me? I got Martian Manhunter. I would have liked to get Superman but still MM is one of the big guns of the league."

"He's also your unofficial uncle." M'gaan said joining them. She hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"You're right. He's your uncle so technically he's my uncle. I took out my uncle." He was so excited he was jumping up and down when blue paint appeared in his cameo vest.

"Down!" Dick yelled everyone dived for cover.

"Who shot that?" Conner said. "I didn't hear anything."

"I didn't see where it came from." Wally said.

"Didn't Garth and Tula say didn't see who took them either." Kaldur said.

"We have a sniper." Dick said.

"Who on the league has sniper skills?" M'gaan said.

"Don't know, my first guess would be GA but Z took him out already." Dick said. "We have to stay whelmed. Can't let this get to us."

"I got shot!" Garfield yelled out. "So unfair."

"Sorry Gar. That's how the game goes. But look on the bright side. You did help us." Wally said. Garfield sniffled.

"Sorry Bro. But you were great. You should be proud." M'gaan said. He managed a small smile.

"Think that sniper is still around." Wally said.

"Can't say for sure, but we can't stay here." Dick said.

"I'll go with M'gaan. It will be better if we split up." Conner said.

"Bye Gar, see you when the game is done." M'gaan called before she and Conner left.

* * *

At the same time Zatanna and Artemis had gotten to Raquel's position. They could see she was hiding behind a wooden wall. Both Hawkgirl and Hawkman were there firing at her. Hal Jordan was making his way around the long side. He would be on her in a few moments. Or he would have been if Artemis hadn't intervened. She took him out with one shot right to the chest.

"It's about time you two got here." Raquel said when they ran up to her.

"Sorry, we had some couple issues." Zatanna said. Raquel gave Artemis a look.

"Hey, it wasn't me and Wally."

"For once." Zatanna said.

"Who then?"

"GA and Canary."

"Remind us to tell you about it when we're heading home." Zatanna said. While they had been talking the hawks had closed in on them.

Hawkman jumped on top of the wall they were behind and aimed at Artemis. Zatanna pushed her out of the way and took the shot instead.

"Z!" Raquel yelled. She and Artemis turned their fire to the hawks. In a few moments both birds were out.

"Why did you take that shot for me?" Artemis asked when the paint had cleared.

"You're a better shot than I am, we can risk losing me, not you."

"I'll make sure it wasn't in vain." Artemis said.

"Everyone, listen. We need to regroup. We have a situation." Dicks voice buzzed in their ears.

"What is it Nightwing?" Artemis asked.

"Our numbers were just cut, sharply."

* * *

It was true. Conner and M'gaan had meet up with Barbara and Jason when someone had ambushed them. Only Jason had escaped without any blue paint on him. With three more members of the team down the lead they had since the beginning of the game was now gone. They were tied with the league and still had that mystery shooter to deal with.

"We'll be right there Nightwing." Artemis said. "We have to go." She said to Zatanna.

"I know."

With a nod Raquel and Artemis left. They were making their way back the team's side of the field. They had decided to use the trench to move, hopefully without being seen. They were in almost the same place Billy and John had been when they got ambushed. They could tell by the paint staining the ground.

Artemis heard the branch snap and she turned around gun raised.

"What is it?" Raquel asked. Artemis put her finger to her lips. Raquel nodded. Artemis pointed upwards and Raquel nodded again. She cupped her hands and Artemis used it like a step to get out of the ditch. She reached her hand out for Raquel, when the blue paint appeared. It was only her reflexes from growing up in Crock house that saved her, she jumped back at the last second the paint pellet missing her by a finger width.

"Artemis run!" Raquel said shooting in the direction the bullet had come from.

"I can't leave you."

"It's either one of us is taken out or both of us. Your choice." Raquel said. Artemis knew she was right. She turned and ran towards the camp. She burst into their fort. Dick, Wally and Kaldur were already there. Wally was sitting on a picnic table that was covered in the remnants of old paintball battles.

"Where's Rocket?" Wally asked.

"Out. The mystery sniper." She said.

"That means there are only five of us left."

"But there are only six leaguers left." Wally said. "We can still win." The word win was just out of his mouth when the blue paint pellets rained on them. Dick and Wally dived out of the way, turning over the table and using it as sheild, but Artemis and Kaldur were not so lucky. Both of them were covered in blue.

Dick glanced over the top of the table.

"Dam, ambush. Superman, Wonder Wonman, Flash, The Atom and Plastic Man." He said.

"We've been in worst situations. Let's do this." Wally said. The boys nodded and both turned and fired over the top the table, a war cry ripping out of their mouths. The paint flew through the air. Plastic Man was the first to get hit, right in the face. Flash was next, taking two shots in the chest. Both Wally Dick pulled back at that moment, taking cover again. They reloaded and got ready to fire again. But a blue paint pellet bust on the table right between them. They turned around and both had just enough time to register the shooter before they got shot. Batman.

"I guessed the mystery shooter was you." Dick said.

"Who else could it had been." Wally said.

"Well Wally looks like the team lost." Superman said.

"There is still one more person left." Wally said.

"Against three of us. Not likely they will win." Batman said.

"Think again." Dick said. A whistle drew everyone's attention. Jason Todd was standing on top of a rock with to paintball guns in his hand. The three leaguers raised their guns and shot, but the new boy wonder jumped off, and from the height of his leap he pulled back on both triggers. The big three were covered head to toe in red paint. Jason landed lightly on his feet and looked at them.

"The kid did it." Wally said.

"Yes. The win is ours." Dick punched the air. He picked up Jason and put the boy on his shoulders. "Bats, you were right. This kid is a good addition to the family."

"I got Batman. Dick, did you see?"

"You bet I did."

"Did I feel the aster?"

"You felt the aster with a capital A-S-T-E-R." Dick said.

They walked back to the others Jason on Dick's shoulders. When the team saw this then saw the leaguers behind covered in red, there was cry was shook the ground. The league members all groaned as they watched the celebrating kids. They were not going to hear the end of this of a long while.

* * *

So let me know what you think? Should I continue this series? I'm open to suggestions for sports and games the team and league can take part in.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
